kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:KHL Battle System
Concept Stats In the beginning (at Lvl 5), you get 20 Stat Points to spread across STR, DEF, MAG and SPD. Each time a character levels up, he/she gets 4 new stat points to spend. You must always remember to reveal your stats at the beginning of a battle. * STR (strength) : The strength status determines the damage you deal in every hit (ex.: 5 STR points = Normal melee damage is 5). * DEF (defense) : The defense status determines your Health Points (HP) and your melee damage resistance (for every 10th DEF point, the melee damage resistance is increased by 1. Therefore, if someone attacks you with the strength of 5, you only take 4 damage). * MAG (magic) : The magic status determines your Magic Points (MP/Mana) and your magical damage resistance (for every 5th MAG point, the magical damage resistance is increased by 1. Therefore, if someone attacks you with the magical power of 10, you only take 9 damage). * SPD (speed) : The speed status determines interactive (who goes first) and dodge. To find out your current stats, do it like so: * Melee Damage : Your STR stat equals your damage. * Magical Damage : Your MAG stat + the basic damage of the chosen spell (see the next paragraph for the basic damage of each spell). * Health Points (HP) : Your DEF stat, times five + 100 (100 is the basic HP) * Magic Points (MP/Mana) : Your MAG stat, times five + 100 (100 is the basic MP) * Ability Points (AP) : Your current level divided by 2 (odd numbers go up, ex.: lvl 5 → 3) * Command Points (CP) : Your current Command level levels up on it's own and gets 1/10 the total experience for every enemy you defeat (lvl. 1 = 3 CP, lvl. 2 = 4 CP... etc.) Normal Attacks One can only use one Normal Attack each turn. Normal/Melee attacks inflict damage equal to the characters STR stat. Magic and Special Attacks One can only use one Magical Attack each turn. Magical attack have greater damage that melee attacks, but at the cost of your Magic Points. Any Spell the character knows can be added to the character attack list, no limit to their quantity. They naturally have their cooldown, but other spells can be casted while one is reloading. Special Attack adding to the attack list has a limit; You can only have as many Special attacks as your Command Points!. The Special attacks have a cooldown as well, but while one is cooling down, another Special Attack can not be used, and the character must rely on normal attacks, Magic or items during that reload period. Each spell has a basic damage, and when added with the MAG stat of the caster, you get the spells current damage. Each spell can be upgraded, to -ra and then -ga, each upgrade increases the basic damage of the spell by 10. Note, that while you can use the -ga type of a spell, the -ra and normal type is still accessible, though they cost less MP and deal less damage. Here is the list of basic damage for each spell: Fire : DMG=10 - MP=5 Fira : DMG=20 - MP=10 Firaga : DMG=30 - MP=15 Blizzard : DMG=10 - MP=5 Blizzara : DMG=20 - MP=10 Blizzaga : DMG=30 - MP=15 Thunder : DMG=15 - MP=10 Thundara : DMG=25 - MP=15 Thundaga : DMG=35 - MP=20 Cure : HP=25 - MP=10 Cura : HP=35 - MP=15 Curaga : HP=50 - MP=25 Reflect : DMG REF=20 - MP=15 Reflera : DMG REF=30 - MP=25 Reflega : DMG REF=40 - MP=30 Some characters with elemental powers (other than Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure and Reflect) can use other kinds of spells. Those magic spells are sorted under Special Magic, they are usually about as powerful as normal magic, but may have side effects, but all have a cooldown, just like normal magic. Some of them are listed here below: Water : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Element=Water Aero : DMG=1+ - DMG REF=-1 - MP=25 - Lasts=5 turns - Element=Wind Terra : DMG=20 - MP=10- Effect=May cause a short KO - Element=Earth Demi : DMG=20 - MP=15- Effect=May cause darkness - Element=Darkness Light : DMG=10 - MP=5- Effect=May cause lightburn - Element=Light Illusion : DMG=20 - MP=10- Effect=May cause confusion - Element=Illusion Sonore : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Effect=May cause petrifaction - Element=Sound Acid : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Effect=May cause poison - Element=Poison (Acid) There are lots of more Special Attacks that are not listed here above (both elemental and non-elemental). Limit Breaks are sorted as Special Attacks, and therefore have a cooldown of 5 turns. Limit Breaks can however not be used until the 10th turn of the battle. Drive Forms Drive Forms are a state where the characters stats are boosted, and therefore giving greater damage and defense. While one is in a drive, he can also use the drive form's abilities, which are usually listed on the character's Ability page. While in a Drive Form, one doesn't have to wait for Special Attacks to reload to use another, but can use another special attack right away. To go in a drive form, one must have a (at least one) full Drive Bar. One drive bar equals 100 Drive points. Drive forms last (at least) 3 turns, but can last longer when leveled up or by equipping Form Boost. The number of Drive bars needed and the duration of the drive is different for different Drive Forms. The Drive Points are increased by 10 for every hit made, but if Drive Boost is equipped, this number is increased to 15. And if one has Damage Drive equipped, the DP (Drive Points) will be increased by 5 for every hit taken (10 with Drive Boost also equipped). Items The Items allowed are most of the healing items in the Kingdom hearts universe, here's the list: Potion : Restores 20 HP Hi-Potion : Restores 30 HP Mega-Potion : Restores 25 HP of all party members Ether : Restores 25 MP Mega-Ether : Restores 25 MP of all party members Elixir : Restores 40 HP and 40 MP Megalixir : Restores 40 HP and 40 MP to all party members You can only have as many items on you as you you have Item Slots. You begin with 3 item slots, and one is added for every 10th level. Battle Here is the battle "phase" explained. Setup When you set up the "battle screen", you use the following coding: note: name= your name text= your speech text action= your action HP= your current HP MP= your current MP DP= your current DP HPstat-= your HP minus (optional) HPstat+= your HP plus (optional) MPstat-= your MP minus (optional) MPstat+= your MP plus (optional) DPstat+= your DP plus (optional) oppname=your opponents name oppaction= your opponents action oppHP= your opponents HP oppMP= your opponents MP oppHP-= your opponents HP minus (optional) oppMP-= your opponents MP minus (optional) Example In this example/preview, we are going to use two characters, named Joe Kerr and Lou Zar, both with the same stats: Joe Kerr and Lou Zar Lvl : 5 STR : 5 DEF : 5 MAG : 5 HP : 125 MP : 125 DP : 0 AP : 3 CP : 3 Special attacks : Nothing, Emptyness, Pain Item slots : 3 Items : Potion x3 Melee Move Now to show how to make a "normal move" (melee attack): Magical Move 'Offensive' Offensive magical moves are when used are Offensive spells. This is how you make one: 'Defensive' Defensive magical moves are when used are Healing or Reflective/Protective spells. This is an example of using a healing spell: And this is an example of using a reflective spell: Special Move Special moves are when someone uses a special attack of his. A special move has a two turn cooldown! (but remember that you can still attack normally or use spells during this cooldown). This is how you make one: Victory There are two ways to win a battle: # You win a battle once your opponent's HP reaches 0 # You win if your HP is higher than your opponents when the battle is over (due to any reason) After ones player has lost the battle, the following message is placed on the bottom of the fight: :''Lou Zar has lost to Joe Kerr!'' Comments please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- So, this is the system I was thinking of. Any comments? - — RippRapp ' 07:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be cool if there were a system of some kind for Reaction Commands. I know it would be extremely hard considering that this is the Internet, but it would also be cool if we could develop some sort of Active Time Battle (or, one that would be much easier, a Conditional Time Battle system like in FFX). Anyhow, it NEEDS to be remodeled a bit for the possibility of large fights and battles royal. (Ex: Sora, Riku, and Kairi vs. 3 Defenders, two Neoshadows, four Wyverns.) Given the very nature of the Kingdom Hearts universe, battles in that manner occur infinitely more frequently than simple one-on-one fights. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Mecha has a point. Just like with testing the Ethereal, we should test how this battle system will work in multiple conditions (One vs multiple enemies, Team vs. one enemy and Team vs. multiple enemies. Not to mention boss battles...). Also finding a way to add Reaction Commands in would add another level to the gameplay. For the system we have now, if certain enemies had Reaction Commands, a little icon could appear underneath the battle info after its turn is over to signify the opportunity to use the Reaction Command. If there's a way to make the icon appear at random during the fight (or at specific times for certain bosses), it could be implemented to make it more realistic. Do you think there's a way, Xiggie? ShadowXemnas :::Yes, I could make that happen. I was actually thinking of having the multiple enemy battle somewhat similar to the system used in CoM; you only see one but there are many. Remember that the battle system is turn-based (like in FFX), and the order is the speed order (and if one has double (or more) the speed of someone else, he can make 2 moves before the other one). Here's an example of a battle order with; The Guy with 10 SPD, 2 Bumble Bee with 6 SPD and 1 Roost Booster'with 4 SPD::::* Guy:::* Bumble Bee #1:::* Bumble Bee #2:::* Guy:::* Roost Booster:::* Guy:::* Bumble Bee #1:::* Bumble Bee #2 :::* Guy :::* Roost Booster :::* Guy :::Get the pattern? Anyway, That's how you'd face multiple enemies. In the case of bosses, it'd be just like normal battles. - '— RippRapp ' 17:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm, this is okay but the system right now seems a bit more geared toward a final fantasy style of combat. sure we cant implement the 3-D action oriented combat in the actual games, but i think that we can get closer than what we have now relying only on a turn-based system. first we need to isolate the elements of combat in kingdom hearts: wich is heavily melee oriented with a strong focus on positioning and timing when battling against general enemies. There are 3 main avenues of attack in kingdom hearts, ground combos, aerial combos, and magic combos. theese should be the core our combat system, and the damage calculation is far too simple. since the kingdom hearts series takes place in real time i think that each turn should have a "Time Value" Each action you preform in battle has a cost of time pre-assighned to it, once you run out of time your enemies can attack. weaker enemies like the shadow would have shorter turns and can only do one attack. for the player it means that you can only deal out so much hurt before the pain starts coming back to you. the second major concept that should be taken into consideration for this system is movement and range. in order to damage a target you need to be within range, wich should be meauserd as abstract squares on an imaginary grid. The time it would take you to reach your target is deducted from the time on your turn. Im guessing that it all sounds like gibberish at the moment. (ive had a long day) But dont worry its not as complicated as it sounds I'll Explain it in more detail latter, the botom line is the system has a good start but needs heavy editing, like my grammer.--Foutlet 22:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Foutlet, your grammar is far worse than you appear to estimate. Anyway, I can make a fair bit of sense out of your "demented ramblings", (quote, unquote) but I think there are a few issues. For one thing, in order for 3d-style combat to work efficiently, one must be able to visualize what's going on. Given that for all practical purposes, all we've got are words, that makes it somewhat easy to cheat (players can see their characters moving faster in their mind's eye than they would in reality). At any rate, I think that we should stick with 2-D for the time being, and try to perfect that before we go adding more dimensions. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I Personally think This is somewhat of a "Good Idea" But. Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised, here will be considered a Third Party Modification if Playable or used here! :^.^ (Im just too lucky huh?) somehow I think I should put Easter Eggs on my Following story creation... I also suggest a move list. Somewhat of pokemon I think? :Yay! My Characther is just to Powahful! Huzzah!!! Death never been this close to you... 12:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What? you're not a part of KHL, Malevolence. Anyway, I don't really like to make this battle system too complicated, and that idea of yours is incredibly complicated, even through it is a rather good idea. It is doable, but to simplify the 3D play, we'd only have two "rows" of guys, but we wouldn't need the time. I say that if we add this to the system, the guys in the back row can't be attacked until the guys in the front are out of the way (except with magic and long-range attacks). How 'bout that? (BTW, please use the 'tabs' to identify that someone else is speaking (add :'s before your text (one more/less than the person who spoke before you) - — RippRapp ' 13:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :So let it be written (or in this case, typed up), so let it be done. Anyway, in KH, you can run around and in between enemies to get to the one you want, so the rows idea wouldn't work too well. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember that we can't run around a field in a battle system like this (without making it ridiculously complicated...). But as you can see, I am using the same basics as in the FFX battle system, Turn-Speed based. - — RippRapp ' 14:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah Time value seemed like agood idea at the time but its just not practical. i never played ff10, the only ff game ihave ever played was FF3, So i understand wear your going with that, i think that we can use that system to integrate jumping and areial combos. ill post an illustartion in a little bit to assist in explaination--Foutlet 21:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: I have to agree on some of the points made here and provide an explanation. Foutlet's Distance relation thing that he explained earlier reminds me of the turn based system used in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. Those are turn based, although it's done so smoothly that sometimes you forget that it is. I don't know how this "Time value" thing is going to work, but it's not because I'm condemning it, i'm not, it's because I lack information on it. Sadly, though I am a big fan of the KH series and have done my homework on some of the Final Fantasy games related to it (mostly VII), I have not actually played a FF game to completion (I started playing one once, but it was one owned by a friend of my parents while we went to their house for a party. we left before I could do much other than read some opening dialogue). So I personaly lack info and have no idea about the battle system used in FFX that you guys are talking about. So, please fogive me if I'm not too helpful on the subject. 'ShadowXemnas How about this? the system allows for easy targeting of enemys and allows the addition of aerial combos and jumping. make sure you read the notes on the sketch.--Foutlet 22:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) At Last I Returned... @Xiggie A "Third Party Modification Characther"(which means a characther which you got From another game or series and put it there *Somewhat of hacking a game huh?*) @To the Others about the 2-D Battle system. It seems okay.. Death never been this close to you... 09:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) The combat system in the diagram above would only require one additional stat to be added: the jump stat which would determine how long they can stay airborne. the differences in damage between ground and areial combos could be treated as stat modifiers applyed to the weapon they use:for example the kingdom key has a +3 damage to ground combos, but only gives a plus 2 to areial combos, it can also be used to buff magic. the range modifier determines how many enemies can be hit by the combo, a modifier of 1 means it only hits 1 targeted enemy, 2 means it hits 2 space units, and so on.--Foutlet 19:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So then something like the Fenrir or Ultima Weapon would have a range of what -- four or five? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) long weapons like that would be able to hit an entire quadrant so that would be a +3 modifier, in the case of enemies with sheilding like that large body if you went at it directly with a long weapopn the attack would be negated. because part of the attack would hit the sheilded quadrants, you can modify wich 3 extra spaces you want to conect with as long as they are adjacent to the original target zone.--Foutlet 15:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So then... a Darkside would take up all four quadrants? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) yes it would, however only the space units that contain the hands and head would be valid targets for damage. If there was some one who could program with flash or something like that, then maby we could get a flash version to test with.--Foutlet 15:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...sounds interesting. I wonder if Xiggie can do flash. He might, but I'm not sure.ShadowXemnas : I can, actually, but it would take me a tremendous amount of time to get it done... time which I don't really have. Anyway, although I like the thought behind this system, I have to say that I don't think that this system is a good one for us to use. Mainly because that it will become too complicated, once put down on text, as we can't make a new image for every move we make, now can we? Without the use of those images, the battle will simply become too confusing... and we're trying our best to develop a fairly simple system. So, I suggest using a system similar to what I've already come up with (a simple turn-based system), but with these additions (and possibly more): *There would be no special command for aerial attacks, but simply when you attack airborne targets, your aerial attack/support abilities kick in (abilities such as Air Combo Plus and any air combo finisher) *There would be a lineup stated in the beginning of the fight, and some Magical and special attacks (and some special combo finishers) could be capable of inflicting damage to opponents near the chosen target (like if you'd cast a Thundaga spell on enemy 2, enemy 1 and 3 would also get hurt) *It wouldn't matter where you are on the field when you attack some enemy (if it were a "live" system, you'd technically always return to the same place (like in FFX)) OK, so those would be the main additions I could think of... But as I said before, we should try to have the system a combo of overall simplicity and "easy to understand" layout. — RippRapp ''' 22:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) True, true. Nice additions by the way. Should clear things up. And I'm sure none of us has the time to do something like that (School takes up way too big a chunk of the day to do something like that effectively until June/July). Well, back to basics, then. Let's just keep working on improving our current battle system and using it to test our new enemies.ShadowXemnas' if this project ever manages to pick up some speed a system similar to the one above would be the ultimate goal. for now a text based system will have to do. --Foutlet 06:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) With regards to that image, the ultimate goal that ''I can think of would be somehow enabling wikia to interact/something like that with a programming languange such as Dr. Scheme (simplest one I know, and it's what I'm taking classes with). That way, we could simply edit the arrangement of several smaller pictures rather than creating a new one for every plausible situation. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) That sounds interesting, Mecha. I'm sure that since you're taking classes with it, you can teach us how to use it should we ever decide to. For now, we'll work on improving the text-based system. Starting with how to add Reaction commands to it, should we want to use them. Also, I saw the advice you gave to Foutlet. I tried it out myself, see the fruits of my labor!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Um.... which advice? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thw whole custom signature thing. I didn't know that was possible, so I'd been putting ShadowXemnas down the hard way. Now it's easier, and I could make it longer. See! In anycase, that's getting off topic. Is there an option in wikicode that would allow something to happen randomly? I've seen it with Xiggie's talk box on the KHWiki with Axel, so I was wondering if we could incorporate it into the battle system somehow so that we can add reaction commands. I'm sure the code would need to be edited or something, because Xiggie's talkbox changed when changing pages, and if that were to happen with the RC...that would be confusing chaos.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 22:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I could probably make it work, I'll get right on the coding... but when I think about it, similar coding can be used to perfect "chances" in abilities (like in an ability has a 1/10 chance to inflict poison, then I could simply create a template with the appropriate number of options and then one with the possible result. That could make some interesting effects... - — RippRapp ' 00:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I was thinking! After all, certain enemy attacks in KH 358/2 Days have a chance of an added effect (Like Burn, Shock, Freeze, Wind-toss(Though I doubt we'll use that one in our current system)Shoe Glue (Though Space Bind might sound cooler)...all that jazz), so enabling that added effect for certain special attacks (and a small chance for standard magic) would help add to the strategy and make it all KH-y and stuff. So, while you work on the code, we should all see what added effects we want. A few of them are listed above, but we should also give them details (Like what it does, how long the effect lasts, stuff like that). I'm sure Burn and Shock and the other main 358/2 Days effects are in (Aside from Wind-Toss (As we don't exactly have a place for it yet), Null Defense (We can add it once we determine how to calculate defense into reducing attack damage, something else we should get working on), HP Halve (The earth effect. Might seem overpowered taking down half of one's total HP with one blow...we could add the occasional critical hit option, though. 358/2 Days has that) and Water Drain(We have magic/special attacks and healing items/magic for that). Aside from that, we should determine the exact effects of the other effects listed above, Like Petrification, confusion, and the others.--'ShadowXemnas Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC)